


Shag-A-Lot Holmes

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, Sherlock's sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reply to an ask that turned out longer than I anticipated. There’s a glaring mistake on the newspaper in <i>HLV.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag-A-Lot Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED DECEMBER 3/14_**  
>  Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [Shag-A-Lot Holmes](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/109078370480/re-the-shag-a-lot-headline-it-was-janine-who-was)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta:  
> [writemeastoryofsolitude](http://writemeastoryofsolitude.tumblr.com/) | [i-read-your-writing-upside-down](http://i-read-your-writing-upside-down.tumblr.com/post/105990768808/re-the-shag-a-lot-headline-it-was-janine-who-was)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Original Post of Which this is Referencing: [You Back-Stabbin' Bastard](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/104157855975/iamiami-am-sherlock-holmes-you-are-a)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is a reply to an ask I received after posting a response to the original meta [here](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/104157855975/sherlock-holmes-you-are-a-back-stabbin).

> **[writemeastoryofsolitude](http://writemeastoryofsolitude.tumblr.com/) asked:  
>  _Re: the Shag-a-Lot headline, it was Janine who was interviewed and who was claiming her "fiancé" was "as red blooded as they come," etc, so it's correct. :D_**  
> 

Hmm, don’t think so… I’m reading it as it meaning to say, **_“Sherlock is as red blooded as they come, claims Bride-to-Be”_**. But then I got thinking perhaps some of the headline got cut off, since it is a still image after all, so maybe another sentence follows _(ie. “fiancé claims etc etc”)_. So because I quite enjoy meta instead of doing stuff I should be doing instead, I decided to take a closer look!  


Here’s the scene with “Shag-A-Lot”, slowed down a bit to see if the headline so and if it moves up. 

  


Hmm. Okay, that didn’t help much. I then went a teeny bit further to see if it’s a bit clearer somewhere else. Turns out it does show up again:  
  


Hmm! Let’s get a close up of that bottom corner there:  
  


So definitely not a continuation of the headline. Three lines in the first, three here, which is actually the standard length for a second headline. I actually do work for a local newspaper, have been for 10 years, and it is fairly common for headlines to be misinterpreted. **BUT** a glaring mistake like that to bypass at least the copy editor, editor, **and** the paginator unnoticed and not have them suspect that it could be interpreted as “claims groom-to-be” seems awfully unlikely, BUT not impossible _(our newspaper has run some VERY AWFUL headlines because someone was asleep at the wheel)._ A copy editor would be very worried about the spelling of fiancé(e), at the very least.  


I’m totally open 100% to other readings of this, but yeah, I’m going to have to say that fiancé is spelled wrong on this paper, and I still stick by my stance that this is either a genuine mistake not caught by props or editing or is a “hur hur let’s insert some insinuation of Sherlock’s sexuality here while Janine and Sherlock **_[DISCUSS SHERLOCK’S SEXUALITY](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/104210224955/hey-imo-your-blog-is-the-best-for-johnlock)_** “ put there by some bored props peep. And I find the former unlikely, since these guys are _METICULOUS_ about their props.  


But, like I said, that’s just how I’m reading it. :p

>   
>  **[i-read-your-writing-upside-down](http://i-read-your-writing-upside-down.tumblr.com/post/105990768808/re-the-shag-a-lot-headline-it-was-janine-who-was):  
> ** _I don’t think it’s a genuine mistake, although I know these mistakes do happen. I rather read it as a hint towards something John, the future groom-to-be will be able to say one day. Of course he won’t sell the story to the newspapers, but I think he might mention it in his blog. Not because he wants to expose Sherlock, but because having sex with Sherlock will be so fantastic that he just won’t be able to keep it private._  
> 

Nice :D That works for me too! :D


End file.
